Rory Sloane
Rory Sloane is the Deputy Leader of the Liberal Party, a Canadian Member of Parliament, and a former Minister for Public Works & Transport. As a former Minister and Privy Councillor, Rory maintains the title of honourable for life. Before Politics Rory was born in Hopeall, Newfoundland, on September 10, 1931, as the second son of Callum and Miriam Sloane. He followed his sisters, Meghan, who was six years his elder, and preceded his younger brother, Callum II, by one year. Rory was raised at his birthplace and resided there permanently until he entered college. He attended the Memorial University of Newfoundland, graduating in 1953. In his terminal year at MUN, he married a recent graduate, Hannah Sloane. The pair moved to Stephenville, also in Newfoundland, where Rory found work as an air traffic controller at the local airport. Hannah worked as a secretary until she gave birth to their first son, Nelson, in late 1953. The family resided there until May 1960, where the pair moved to Wedgewood Park, just outside of St John's. Here, the Sloanes became involved with the local Liberal riding association through the encouragement of a neighbor. Rory and Hannah, along with their five children, moved from Wedgewood Park to Gander to follow Rory's work as he accepted the job of Head Air Traffic Controller at the Gander (YQX) International Airport in the summer of 1970. The pair continued their political activism, quickly becoming involved with local politics in Gander. In 1977, Rory was encouraged by his wife and others in the community to run for a position on the Town Council. Political Career Rory was elected to the Town Council in 1977. Known for his quick and basic debating style, he became a popular Town Councillor in Gander and a rising political figure. As the then-incumbent Liberal MP, George Baker, suddenly decided to not run in the 1980 election, Rory was asked by the Liberal riding association to run as the Liberal candidate for Gander-Twillingate. Rory was elected with just over 17,000 votes. In 1984, Rory stood to defend the continuation of the use of Mirabel Airport in Montréal. Shortly after, he was named as the new Minister for Public Works & Transport following the resignation of Richard Albion from the Cabinet in protest to the ending of the National Energy Program. Rory helped campaign in the 1984 election and made the most appearances with Liberal Party Leader Elizabeth Marshall of any of the Liberal frontbenchers. He campaigned in British Columbia, Quebec, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, and Newfoundland. However, despite his and the Liberal Party's efforts, the Liberals were returned to Parliament to take Official Opposition to a Progressive Conservative majority government. His home province, Newfoundland, was the only place to return a majority of Liberal MP's to Ottawa. On the same day as the Throne Speech, Rory was named as the Deputy Leader of the Liberal Party, along with taking the positions of the Liberals' House Leader, along with the portfolios of Environment, Agriculture & Fisheries and of Citizenship, Communications, Employment & Immigration. Personal Life Rory is a practicing Presbyterian and attends church every Sunday. In his spare time, he enjoys watching games of rugby, taking road trips with his family, and playing games of Scrabble. Rory continues to live in Gander with his wife, Hannah, when he isn't busy with work in Ottawa. They have five children, Nelson (b. 1953), Samuel (b. 1955), Nathaniel (b. 1955), Daniela (b. 1958), and David (b. 1961). Nelson lives with his family in Margo Lake, Ontario. Samuel lives and works in St. John's, Newfoundland. Nathaniel lives with his wife in Parker's Cove, Newfoundland. Daniela lives with her husband in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia. David, currently attends the University College of Cape Breton as a Master's Degree candidate. External Links Who's Who Article Electoral Record Sloane, Rory Sloane, Rory Sloane, Rory Sloane, Rory